thief and dragon
by Black Phoneix
Summary: She was thief and he was a prince dragon; never did she know, is that this little bud was going to blossom into a beautiful flower. "Don't fall in love with a prince," Lucy mutters once more, "after what they've done to you, do not fall in love with a prince." But Lucy never knew, she was already falling ever-so slightly. Contains NaLu :3


**a/n: **so erhm, hi.

**disclaimer: **does not own fairy tail otherwise I wouldn't be typing stuff on fanfiction (probably)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thief and Dragon<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Lucy ran; she ran as fast as she can; her knees screaming in pain and her lungs shouting for air. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt her lips curved into a brilliant smiling. She felt amazing. She felt good. Lucy pivoted her head around and watches the guards catching their breaths, telling her to halt. Lucy smiled as she stuck her tongue out them.

Like hell would she stop?

Lucy clutches the bag closer to her chest and breathes in the fresh air. Her feet continue to move forward and the guards faintly disappearing. She outruns them; Lucy smiles once more before finding a nice cool spot under the tree. She clutches the bag with one hand while the other hand was on her knee as Lucy gasps for air. It took forever to get the treasures from Prince Gajeel's kingdom.

Lucy sat on the grass, peeking through the bag. The treasures were beautiful and Lucy was so glad that she stole this. With this amount of treasure, Lucy can buy her village back from Prince Daniel. She'll steal more and more valuable treasures to save her village and to buy the medicine for her little sister's disease. Otherwise, her village will fall into Prince Daniel's hands and her little sister's health would worsen. She has to do this; she already promised her sister and other people she will buy the village back, so they can have their peaceful days back.

Loke came out in a flash, frowning at Lucy. Loke was one of Lucy's spirits and he usually opens the gate without Lucy summoning him. Lucy arched an eyebrow and quickly hid her bag of treasures behind her back. She'll already know what Loke was going to say and she didn't want to hear it.

"Lucy, it's pointless if you hid it behind your back," Loke said as he folded his arms. He flashes Lucy a disappointed look and sighs. "You have to stop stealing from other people."

Lucy rolled her brown orbs at Loke; she didn't want to hear his lecture when she was exhausted from all that running. Lucy stood up from the grass, brushing of the dirt that was on her pants. She reeked with sweat and her hair looked like jungle. Lucy bit her lower lip, showing off her bag she stole with her own blood and sweat.

"They're _not_ people Loke," Lucy stated as she was referring to the princes. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek; she felt herself fuming in the inside. "They're evil little riches who have nothing to do but watch as people's life is miserable or become miserable."

Loke pressed his lips together and stared intently into his master's eyes. He can tell she was still hurting and she was enduring the pain by becoming a thief to steal from kingdoms. Loke sighed and put his cold hands onto Lucy's shoulders. Lucy blinks at him.

"Lucy, what if you don't meet a prince that way?" Loke asked as he stared into her eyes. Lucy's eyes shown regret for a moment before becoming cold again. "Lucy, just remember as I say these words: you _may _fall in love with one of these evil little riches (who owns a country)."

Lucy turns her head to the side, avoiding Loke's intense gaze. "I'm not going to fall in love with one so don't even bother predicting that will happen. As for that answer, Loke, return to your gate,"

Loke rolled his eyes and scratches the bag of his head. Before he disappeared, he muttered to Lucy, "You'll always be a stubborn girl."

Lucy huffs in frustration. She cannot believe Loke that he will even dare to say that. He already knows how she feels about princes. She loathes them; she loathes all princes. They haven't done anything for their country; they just sit there and enjoy being the king/queen's son.

Lucy touched her golden necklace; her mother/father gave to her this special necklace before they past away, so it was special to her. She felt that her parents are with her with this hectic journey, cheering her on. They wouldn't approve of her becoming a thief but Lucy had no choice.

Desperate calls for some desperate measures.

Lucy closed her eyes and then opens them again. She grips the bag of treasure tightly before walking forward.

"Next kingdom: Dragneel," Lucy mutter to herself. Lucy put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She heard Loke's warning resounding into her ears. Her mind yelling not to do this anymore, but Lucy shrugged it off. It was for her friends; it was for her ill sister, Michelle. She has to do this no matter what.

"Don't fall in love with a prince," Lucy mutters once more, "after what they've done to you, do _not_ fall in love with a prince."

But Lucy never did knew that's once she stepped into the Dragneel's territory, she'll be dammed forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:**_ so that was only the prologue to this story, and erhm…please leave a review and click that favorite button. leave me a jolly review would ya; and did you know most of my stories dealt with royalty. i have to stop doing that; geez.

so i'll to update as soon as i can; high school is pretty annoying and i have a pile of work to do so yeah.

Review and favorite; that'll make my day. :)

Black Phoenix


End file.
